


Grey

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Age catches up with the best of us.Some sooner than others.





	Grey

Hawke did a double take as he looked in the mirror that morning.  
It was nothing really, but against the background of his black hair, impossible to ignore.

A grey hair.

It was inevitable of course. Both his parents had gone grey by the age of forty.  
Somehow that fact didn’t make it any less emasculating.

Stubbornly, he hunted each silvery hair down over the following weeks and plucked them out. It became a part of his not-all-that-complex morning ritual, stupid as it was.

 

Hawke jumped, slapping the back of his head where the little sting came from, turning to see what had caused it.  
Merrill inspected the short grey hair with wide eyed interest. She didn’t mean anything by it of course. Maybe she hadn’t expected the change. Maybe it’d stuck out to her as much as it had him that first day.  
Hawke felt like an idiot when he realized his reaction had made a scene out of her harmless little action.  
“Uh oh Hawke,” Isabela teased, “I didn’t realize you were that old.”  
Damn it. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t see the back of his head!  
Hawke tisked defensively (he wished he could say it was dismissive but it definitely wasn’t), “Not all of us have genes promoting eternal youth Isabela.”  
She waved a hand at him, “Stop it you charmer, Fenris might get jealous! If it makes you feel any better Hawke, I think you’ll look quite foxy if you go ‘salt and pepper’.“  
“I appreciate it Isabela, but frankly I look enough like my father as it is.“  
Varric smirked, “I don’t recall you having a problem with that before.“  
The dwarf just laughed and shook his head at the slight glare he earned for his comment.

 

Having Fenris come home with him was still ever the unexpected pleasure. Though Hawke was reminded of the earlier conversation when the elf’s hand slipped into his hair, sans gauntlet.  
“Does it truly bother you that much?“  
“I… a bit.“  
“My hair is white. Does that bother you?“  
“What? No, ‘course not. Besides, it probably isn’t natural…” His breath caught when Fenris’ lips brushed his cheek.  
“Yours does not bother me either… I…“ His lips pulled tight and he backed up again to look at the bigger man with something akin to worry. Unsure of himself.  
“What Fenris?“ A gentle push for more. It was nice being let into the warrior’s head. He was ready to let it go at a moment’s notice of course but…  
He leaned against him again, whispering into his ear. “I wonder… if one day we’ll match.“

Suddenly a few grey hairs didn’t seem that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162610062696/grey


End file.
